The central aim of this Phase II project, Mi Nueva Familia (My New Family) (MNF): Media?based, Spanish language, culturally relevant parenting education for divorced or separated Latino families, is to continue development of a parenting education program for divorcing or separating Latino parents. The content of MNF is derived from the evidence?based Parent Management Training - Oregon model (PMTO(tm); Patterson, 2005), and adapted to meet the needs of Latino parents undergoing separation or divorce. These needs include access to culturally responsive mental health and family support services that reflect the lived experiences of Latino parents, and specifically access to services delivered in Spanish. To meet these needs, MNF relies on video models with whom Latino families can easily identify and which are presented in Spanish with English translation or subtitles, as well as printable summary sheets, action plans, and downloadable audio exercises for skill practice. Phase I resulted in 3 modules; initial tests with the target population showed promising improvements in Latino parents' knowledge of positive parenting strategies, parenting behavior, and self?efficacy in stress management. During Phase II we will develop additional modules focused on giving directions and limit setting, monitoring, family fun, helping children cope, and managing conflict. We will also develop mobile games to complement the modules and provide opportunities for parents and children to interact in a positive manner. Development activities will be followed by an efficacy study to evaluate the entire MNF program. We will conduct a randomized control study with 140 Spanish?speaking Latino parents and their children. We will test whether, compared to the Treatment as Usual (TAU) control group, administration of the MNF program over an eight?week intervention period (a) increases parent self?efficacy, (b) increases parent knowledge, (c) decreases parental stress, (d) improves parenting practices, and (e) results in improvements in child behavior. MNF's content as well as delivery offers a needed innovative approach to parent training for Latino families experiencing separation or divorce. Cultural adaptation of evidence?based parenting strategies, instructional gamification to enhance the interactive nature of the training, and easy access to the training via a variety of electronic platforms, including a mobile app are directly responsive to the currently insufficientl met needs of Latino parents experiencing separation or divorce. The commercialization potential for MNF is high due to mandated parenting education through divorce in most U.S. states, as well as Canada and Puerto Rico. In addition, many jurisdictions request resources that assist Latinos specifically. Most importantly, the program addresses an important and underserved need for separating and divorcing Latino parents.